Taiyou Hoshi CHAPTER 1 STREET WALKER
by kuraio
Summary: Seto finds he has a relitive, BUT does he want to know her?
1. Default Chapter

HIYAA!!! :3

I'm baka yellow.  
This is my story Ashamea is copyright to ME.  
Steal her and DIIIIIIE. And i'll send a mob of people after you.  
After i ask you to stop of course.

OKAY! ENJOY! :3

----------------------

She wandered the streets of Domino city, only speaking little of their language.  
She spoke fluent english, seeing as she was liveing in United States, traveling her whole life.  
After wandering around for an hour, she came to a gleaming white mansion.  
"I bet this is the Kaiba residence."  
The thought aloud.  
Both security gaurds, clearly not understanding her, looked at eachother and conversed.  
One spoke, brakeing the silence.  
"Miss. This area is off limits."  
"Please be on your way."  
He finished.  
"Uhhh...You speak english?"  
She asked.  
"Of course i do."  
The gaurd snapped.  
"My name is Ashamea Kaiba...I'm..I'm related to Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."  
The girl smiled and cocked her head.  
"Suuuuuuure, sure you are."  
The gaurd mocked, and threw Ashamea to the street.  
"Rrg."  
The other gaurd grunted while stirring for a nap, while the bilinguel one laughed, as Ashamea stalked away.  
Down the block, it had started to rain, and Ashamea was caught in it.  
"Oh great.."  
Ashamea mumbled.  
She looked around to see all the shops were closed.  
She walked over to one, and tugged on the door.  
"Open?"  
She questioned out loud.  
Ashamea slid inside, and huddled in a corner, and slept.  
In the morning, Ashamea woke, to 3 or 4 police cars outside the store she was in.  
"oh CRP!"  
Ashamea yelled.  
"Miss can you with us?"  
The officer addressed her as if she was breaking and entering....  
Wait.XD  
"Sure...."  
When at the police station, Ashamea sat at an officers desk.  
"Name?"  
"Ashamea Kaiba."  
"Uhhh okaay..age?"  
"15."  
"Family."  
"Thinks I'm a lunatic."  
"Do you have any family?!"  
"Mmhmm, I GUESS so, but they won't listen to me."  
"Who would that be?"  
"Seto And Mokuba Kaiba."  
"Sure...Whatever you say."  
"Belongings?"  
"These clothes, and this."  
Ashamea pulled out a ripped, and dirtied peice of paper.  
"Hm? What's this?"  
The officer un-folded the paper and read.

_Dear Ashamea,  
After much ontemplateing, I have decided to take my life.  
Please don't follow in my footsteps.  
I would like you to live a long happy life.  
Enclosed is every thing you shall need until you find Seto and Mokuba.  
Forever and Always,  
Yumi._

The officer, stunned, scanned the paper over and brought into a phone in an isolated room.  
"Hello? MR.Kaiba?"  
"Yes, this is the police station of Domino city."  
"We have Miss Ashamea here."  
"Yes, well we have reason to belive she is related to you."


	2. Taiyou Hoshi Chapter 2

Chapter 2...enjoy

"HIRED HELP!"

Ashamea sat at the end of a long table, poking at her baked potato, Seto however was grumbling to himself, and scribbling furiously at a sheet of paper, Mokuba-well he left the table early, man the kid can eat.

"Ashamea."  
Seto mumbled.

"Hm?"  
Ashamea squeaked in reply.

"Why do you believe you're related to us?"  
Seto asked, not bothering to look up from his paper, that he was concentrating on.

"I..um..well…I remember your face…as well as Mokuba's…and..I have pictures of you as a kid.."  
"It gives me reason enough to believe."  
Ashamea smiled.

"Hn…well you start school tomorrow."

"Your uniform is in your room."  
Seto pointed to the stairs.

"I have a room?"  
Ashamea asked eyes wide.

Seto finally looked up, lifted an eyebrow, and went back to his paper.  
"Yeah."

"Go see if the uniform fits.."  
Seto then trailed off into something about Kaiba Corporation.

"I have a room…a REAL room.."  
Ashamea also trailed off into a daze while she made her way up the flight of stairs, which occasionally had a twist or turn here and there.  
"Miss, your room is right over here."  
One of the acquired help blankly stated.

"Huh?"  
Ashamea snapped out of her daze, and retreated into her room, the uniform, of black, lay on her white bed, spread out to perfection.

"Wow…everything is so-"

"PERFECT!"  
A child's voice squealed.

Ashamea spun around to see Mokuba grinning.  
"Mokuba you scared me…"  
"I scare just about everyone!"  
Mokuba exclaimed and made a freakish face.  
Ashamea laughed, and later, after talking to each other, sent Mokuba away so she could try on her new uniform.

"Well it fits…but I might as well have a sign saying 'RAPE ME' in big bold letters."  
Ashamea complained."Well….I'm changing into my other cl-"  
"Miss Ashamea, Mr.Kaiba told me to bring these clothes up to you."

"O….kay?"  
The girl came into her room and handed Ashamea a sweater, shoes, shorts, and some gloves.  
He said I should take you shopping tomorrow."

"OH GOOD!"  
Ashamea smiled.  
"It's been 5...6...7 years since I actually bought something."  
Ashamea smiled.  
The girl bowed, her auburn hair brushing in her face, straightened up, and turned to leave.  
"Hey….wait outside while I change, then come back in…"  
The girl smiled, and waited outside.  
The sweater was black, with the letters 'KC' in orange on the front.  
"Um…You can come in now…."  
Ashamea called.

The girl came in and Ashamea motioned for her to sit on the bed beside her.  
"What's your name?"

"Izuna…..Izuna Nickoni."

Izuna answered smiling back at Ashamea.

"Well, Izuna tomorrow at the mall go as my friend and not as a….uhhh"  
"Hired help?"  
"Yeah"


	3. Explination for the long long wait

Sorry about the wait, I've been too lazy to write this thing! XD  
And, yeah. I'll write up the 3rd chapter tonight! nn Just for you lucky dumpling heads.

Oo That was weird.  
OKAY. I'll update around 6:00 are 7…  
See y'all later!  
Kuraio the mask dude.


End file.
